Generation of Miracles X Reader! LEMON
by DokuHimeKami
Summary: The title saids it all folks. It's you matched up with whichever GoM character your little heart desires. Oh just to be clear there's going to be part 2's in this fanfic so stick around. It's my first lemon fanfic so if you don't like then don't read. Each chapter is titled by the character's name.
1. Aomine part1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: Okay so this is my first lemon and if the characters seem too OOC then sorry but this is how I imagined them in my head. Enjoy and comment on your thoughts! ^.o

* * *

Aomine part 1

You were running out of breath towards the place where the basketball match was going to be held.

"Aomine?" you burst into the locker room. There on a bench was the said tan guy. He was couched over with a towel on his head. "Momoi said you weren't answering your phone. Why aren't you since you're here?" you pulled out your phone and placed a hand on your hip.

He stood up slowly and looked at you. You gulped but stood your ground. You weren't going to be intimidated by him. Before you could even blink you somehow wound up with your back pressed against the bench and Aomine looming over you.

"It's your fault _," he smirked.

"What do you mean?" you gulped nervously. You knew exactly what he meant. Ever since you guys started going out you always did it the night before his game. He leaned very close to your ear.

"You know what I mean. I can't focus with all this pent up frustration," his breath tickled your ear. His deep voice seemed a bit low. You knew he was hard.

"I told you I had a lot of homework yesterday," you babbled. He growled and kissed you aggressively. "Aomine!" you gasped when he parted for air.

"I guess now we'll have to do it here then _-chan," he smirked. He only ever added the -chan when he was about to fuck you.

"B-but," you looked at the door. His hands traveled up your thighs and rested on your ass. "Aomine we're in public," you pleaded. You two had never done it in such a public place. It was always his room.

"No one's coming and don't tell me it doesn't turn you on when we're doing it in public," he squeezed your ass.

You let out a little yelp. It was true you did find it an extremely turn on to do it so publicly, but he didn't need to know that. Or the fact that you were getting more hot and bothered by the second. He nipped your collarbone and you yelped. He went back to assaulting your lips. He tugged impatiently at your bottom lip with his teeth. You didn't fight back today. You let him in and he explored every nook and cranny in you mouth. You let out a small moan. Unknowingly to you he had already took off your shirt and was massaging your breast.

"Aomine," you moaned as he parted away for air. He smirked down a you as he noticed you basically tugging his jersey off of him. You drank in the sight of his very nice tan muscles. You bit your bottom lip. You could never seem to get enough of those muscles. You began touching his chest then slowly moved your hands down his chest.

"Dammit _!" his breath hitched as you stopped at his shorts.

"What?" you feint innocence.

"They're shorts not pants with a belt. Take. Them. Off," he growled not buying your act.

"But the game's starting and we don't have time," you tried to reason with yourself but tugged at the waistband.

"Like Hell we don't have time. I show up halfway into the game anyway," he yanked off your skirt and panties in one fluid motion. You gasped as the cold air hit you. Your nipples harden as you felt the chill go through you. "I'll make time if I have to," a look passed over his eyes.

You hesitated. You were the one who was suppose to keep him in line. The reasonable and responsible one. You hated that role since you yourself wanted to fuck him so badly sometimes. But he was always so horny and would do it in a crowded place without care.

"Aomine!" you gasped. He raised an eyebrow. He actually waited for you to speak this time. 'Fuck it,' you thought. You didn't want to be a goodie two shoes today. You yanked down his shorts and surprisingly his boxers too. A smirked creeped onto his face.

"Being naughty so soon _?" he licked one of your nipples.

"Ah! W-what do you mean?" you panted as his other hand massaged your neglected breast. With his free hand he was slipping two fingers into your entrance.

"You try to act good but you want it so bad. Only I know how hard you go in bed. Screaming my name," his finger brushed over your nipple.

"I-don't know w-what you're talking about," you managed to gasped out. He switched position to your other breast and since he switched hands the now free hand was pumping three fingers into your entrance.

"Do you _?" he looked up at you with lust filled eyes.

You wanted him to go faster, to go into you. To go so hard that the bench would break. You hated how much he knew that deep down if you strip off the judging eyes of society you were horny and naughty. In anger you grabbed his member and began stroking and teasing it. He threw back his head and hissed. You smirked triumphantly. Finally you gotten the upper hand and you were on the bottom! He looked down at you, his face slightly flushed and panting heavily. The coil in the pit of your stomach was tightening and you were sure you didn't look much better. He positioned himself right at your entrance. The look he gave you held a clear message. He was done with teasing. He needed action and now. He slammed into full force and you cried out. In pain or pleasure you don't know. He was going at a very fast and powerful rate.

"Ah-Ah-Aomine!" you screamed as your nails dung into his back to hold you still. Both of his hands were holding onto your hips to prevent you from falling off the bench and to help get deeper into you. "Faster! Harder!" you screamed as he picked up the pace.

"Damn _ how are you still so tight?" he growled.

"You're just too big!" you glared and hissed back. He smirked and slowed down.

Leaning next to you ear he whispered, "You know you love it."

You whimpered because he stopped thrusting and that he bit your earlobe. He resumed making love to you. You then growled in frustration. You hated how cocky he was. Sure it turned you on so fucking bad but it pissed you off how cocky he was. He had the personality of an asshole and you wanted to kill him sometimes. But... Sadly you had fallen for this asshole and hard. He hit a sweet spot causing you to forget all your thoughts, you moaned and called out his name. The coil in your stomach was so tight.

"Aomine! Please! I'm so close!" you bit into his shoulder. So close! You were so close! He grunted and was going so fast you swear the bench would break any second. Not standing it any more you began to thrust with him to make you come faster.

"Naughty," he smirked smugly but didn't slow down his pace. You growled and raked his back with your nails. He moaned and began to go even faster. He growled and moved both of you onto the floor. The ice cold floor made you cry out and arch your back.

"Aomine you idiot! It's cold!" He just smirked. Deciding the pit in you stomach was more important than your anger at the moment you wrapped your legs around his waist. Finally he trusted in another sweet spot and the coil sprang. "Aomine!" you cried out as your vision began to become dotted with black spots. You had finally orgasm. It felt so good and right. Your body began to grow weak and tired. He kept going. He growled in frustration until he threw back his head and moaned. You felt your womanhood being ejected with his cum. You began to relax as all the tension left your body.

"Not yet," he growled. You could hear the rumble through his chest. He then flipped you over onto your stomach.

"Aomine don't you dare-!" you shouted as you knew what he was about to do. He grabbed you waist with his hands to prevent you from moving and to keep you steady. Next thing you knew his dick went into you from behind. You let out a scream of pain this time. "Dammit Aomine!" you screw your eyes shut and grit your teeth as he continue to thrust into you.

He knew you hated this type of fuck and it hurt like Hell. It never got any less painful. Ignoring your displeasure he continue to thrust in and out of you at an alarmingly fast and painful rate. You cried out in pain a few time but he refuse to stop. You made a mental note of never skipping sex before a game because he never had sex with you this way unless he was really horny. Finally when he cummed into you he pulled out then flipped you over onto you back.

"You asshat. You know I hate having it in the ass" you glared tiredly. Right now all you wanted to do was curl up and sleep off the fatigue. Instead of collapsing on the floor next to you he cupped one of your cheeks with his hand. You sucked in a breath. His face soften and there was a look in his eyes you couldn't place. As quickly as it came it disappeared. You weren't even sure if you just imagined the whole thing.

"See you on the court," he stood up and began to dress. You tried to stand up but your whole body ached and the sore feeling between your legs didn't help.

"Aomine. I can't get up," you looked up at him. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"That's your problem," he smirked and tossed you his towel. Then he walked out. Your jaws dropped. He just left you cold, naked, and on the locker room floor in his and your cum.

"Aomine!" you screamed in anger. You weren't sure but you could have sworn you heard him chuckling.


	2. Kise part1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: Kise's turn! With him I felt he was of the innocent type of guys you know? Comment your thoughts! ^.o

* * *

Kise part 1

You sighed in annoyance. Today had NOT been a good day. First off it started that you woke up extremely late, you also missed breakfast in your hurry. Then while trying to climb the school gate your skirt got caught and got ripped a bit. Only when you sat down in class did you realized a few buttons on your school uniform were missing. Not enough to reveal your chest but enough that if anyone look down they knew the color of your bra.

"_cchi?" Kise spoke unsurely. Ah and finally to top it off this situation. Kiss was running away from some rapid fangirls only to bump into you. That somehow lead you to be dragged into a small supply closet.

"What!?" you snapped. He knew about your bad day since he heard you mumbling about it.

"I'm sorry but could you move back a bit _cchi? This broom stick is stabbing my back." He tried to lean forward only to have you two pressed closer together.

"There's no room Kise!" you gasped out as you were getting sandwiched between a wall and Kise. He stopped moving for a bit and you looked at him. Your eyes had adjusted to the dark so you could make out his features. He was biting his lower lip and he was looking away from you.

"Are you mad at me _cchi?" he asked. You sighed. You felt all the anger leave your body. Truth was Kise is a friend of yours and you guys get along great. Never in your whole friendship had you ever gotten mad at him.

"No Kise. I'm just having a really bad day," you smiled at him. You weren't sure if he could see it or not.

"I'm sorry I dragged you in this supply closet while running away from fangirls," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. You groaned. If the fangirls ever found out you were stuck in a closet alone with Kise they would have your head. "_cchi?" he asked you worriedly. Kise looked too sweet and innocent for his own good.

"Yes Kise?" you looked up at him. The temperature in the room was getting hot really quick. It didn't help that Kise's warm breath was breathing down on your face. He had still yet to say anything and you were beginning to get worried. "Kise are you feeling all right?" you asked him.

"Yeah," he forced a smile. Then it clicked. He was in full uniform. Jacket and all. "You can take off your jacket if it's too hot Kise," you assured him. "But there's no room," he spoke.

"It's okay," you smiled. He slowly and unsurely took off his jacket and let it dropped to the ground. You smiled. Being only in a skirt and a blouse that was unbutton slightly made the heat a tad bit more bearable. "Better?" you asked.

"Not really," he tugged his tie. You two waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think they're gone?" you asked. By now the heat was becoming too unbearable and you refuse to sweat. How embarrassing would it be if Kise felt your sweat on him?

"Let's check," he spoke and the two of you became dead silent. You gave a silent prayer they would be gone. You were beginning to feel a bit sweaty.

"Have you found him?" a female voice shouted.

"No."

"Well keep looking!" another hissed.

"That's a no," Kise sighed. Kise had somehow gotten rid of his tie and his shirt was completely unbutton.

"Button up your shirt!" you whispered.

"Huh? But it's hot _cchi," he whined. You rolled your eyes.

"Hey did you check in the supply closet?" another female asked. You looked at Kise and both of your eyes were wide. If someone opened the door now it would be disastrous. You with your torn skirt and slightly exposed collar bone pressed against the wall with Kise who was completely Shirtless and pressed against you. They would think the worst. The doorknob turned and with lightening fast reflexes Kise held onto the doorknob.

"It's stuck!" the girl shook the door.

"Let me try," another jiggle.

Then it became silent.

Kise and you didn't speak since you weren't sure what they were planning.

"Well I don't hear anything."

"If it's stuck no way Kise could have gone in." The two left.

You let out a sigh in relief.

"That was close," you wiped your forehead,"Let's go." Kise nodded. He jiggled the doorknob but the door didn't open. "Kise?" you felt panic creep up on you.

"It's stuck," he looked at you shocked.

"No no no no no. I have to take the train to get home and the next one won't be here until three hours!" you began to sniff. Great just great. You were going to miss your train.

"_cchi?"

"What do you want Kise?" you looked up at him teary eyed. He froze.

"Remember if you asked me if I was alright?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not," his lips crashed onto yours. You were frozen in shock and he pulled away. He looked down at you,"_cchi?" Your mind blanked. Never in your life had you thought of Kise in a romantic way. Sure he was good looking but that was as far as you ever thought.

"I-I" you were at lost for words.

"Yukio Kasamatsu sempai said I had to show you how I felt or you'd never notice," he blushed. You felt your face heat up. He was a sweet guy and your friend. He knew all of your flaws and faults but he liked you. Thinking back you never realized how dense you were.

"Kise?"

"Y-yeah?" You stood on your tip toes and pecked him hesitantly on the lips. When you tried to pull back his hand was resting against the back of your neck and pulled you back into another kiss.

"oomph!" you said shocked. He took that chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. You didn't fight him. After he pulled away you two were panting heavily.

"That was a pretty sloppy kiss," you teased. His face turned very red.

"You didn't like it?" he panicked. You couldn't help but giggle.

"You're so cute Kise."

He frowned,"I don't want you to see me as cute."

"I can't help it. You look so cute and innocent," you continued.

You snuck admiring looks at his very tone and very sweaty chest. You knew he had muscles but you never really thought of how muscular. Without thinking you trailed a finger down his chest to his abs. He tensed up and a small moan escaped his lips. The place between you legs was starting to feel hot making you squeamish.

"Then I'll have to change your mind _cchi," he panted," I want you to see me as a man. Not just a friend." Before you could argue that you did see him as a man, even if it was just recently, his lips crashed back onto yours. For some reason his kissing skills were a thousand times better. All of a sudden your blouse made a lot of noise. Like buttons getting popped off noise.

"Kise!" you shoved him away,"My blouse!"

"That's what you're worried about?" a mischievous smiled played on his lips. Not understanding what he mean you looked down. Your skirt was on the floor around your ankles. Feeling the heat rush to your face you tried to cover yourself. He grabbed your hands and kissed your face. "Don't hide _cchi. I wanted to see all of you for so long," he lifted you up slightly. He was desperately trying to unclasp your bra but was struggling and badly.

"Kise?" you moaned wanting him to give his attention to you and not your stupid bra.

"Hold on _cchi," he fumbled with the clasped again. You sighed and wiggled your way back onto the ground on your feet. "_cchi," he sputtered. You put your hands behind your back and easily unclasped the bra. You shrugged it off. His blushed and and quickly looked away.

"You're so cute Kise," you giggled.

"Stop saying that _cchi," he mumbled," It's really destroying my self confidence." You didn't know why but you were feeling kind of bold. You hooked your index fingers into a belt loop.

"Should I help you take this off too or can you do it on your own?" you teased. Of course you wouldn't mind taking it off yourself. He jerk back so suddenly he rammed into the wall behind him.

"Owww," he clutched the back of his head in pain. You giggled.

"_cchi," he looked at you defeatedly. You just smiled back. Honestly you thought your first time would be scary but with Kise you weren't afraid at all... Well maybe a bit nervous but that's it.

"Well?" you began unbuckling his belt. He quickly took your hands off of it and began fumbling with it himself. A second later his pants and his boxers hit the floor. You gasped and cover your mouth with your hand.

"What's wrong _cchi?" he looked at you worriedly. You blushed and looked away. "You're changing your mind? Did I do something wrong? _cchi I'm really sorry," he began to freak out. How were you suppose to tell him he was so big and now you were worried if it would hurt.

"Kise that's not it," you spoke quickly when you realize he was pulling back up his pants.

"It isn't?" he sounded relieved and shocked. "N-no," you shook your head. "Then what?" he tilted his head clueless. Your blush deepened.

"_cchi?" he placed his finger under your chin and tilted your face to his. You didn't know what you looked like but it cause his breath to hitched.

"Be gentle?" you offered pathetically. He pushed you up against the wall and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He began sucking and trail his tongue over your nipples. "Ahh. Ahh~!" your hands grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Ow _cchi," he moaned. He began grinding his hips against yours, causing his member to rub against your underwear. You hissed in pleasure. You wanted it so bad and the only thing in your way was your stupid underwear. As if reading your mind Kise began pulling your underwear off of you. It was soaked and sticking to your skin.

"Kise," you moaned out in need.

"I'm going to do it now," he gulped nervously.

"Okay," you braced yourself. He slowly went into you and you cried out in pain.

"_cchi!" Kise halted halfway in," Are you okay?" Not trusting your words you only nodded. He continue to fill you with himself but you had to bite you lips from screaming. It hurt so bad and it didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon. "_cchi?"

"Keep going," you gripped his hair tighter. He slowly and unsurely began thrusting into you. Every time he pulled out and went in it hurt. You accidentally let out a whimper. Kise stopped but this time you began moving. Seeing that you weren't going to stop he resume thrusting. After awhile the pain changed into pleasure. "Oh! Ah! Kise!" you moaned. With every little noise that came out of your mouth Kise sped up eager to please you. All of a sudden your walls tighten against Kise's member and you let out a loud cry/moan.

Kise let out moan at the same time you did. You felt his seeds enter you. He slowly set you down on the ground and you two were both panting heavily and very sweaty.

"_cchi?" he breath onto your neck causing you to shiver.

"Mmm Kise?" you rested both of you hands around the back of his neck.

"Do you still think I'm cute?" he smiled confidently.

"Yes," you stated bluntly. His whole body slump in disappointment. You nuzzled his neck," I think what you should of asked was if I saw you as a man." 'He smells so masculine... Or did he always smelled like this?' you pondered.

"Do you?" his voice perked up. You pulled away slightly and he looked deep into your eyes.

"Yeah," you smiled. You two kissed each other on the lips gently then pulled away. Kise pulled on his clothes and gently helped you with yours since you misplaced them. You felt embarrassed being dress. Then Kise opened the door. "I thought you said it was stuck," your jaws dropped.

"I lied. I'm not as innocent as you think _cchi," he kissed your nose then walked out. You realized there was no way to button up your blouse since Kise ripped off all the buttons.

"Kise my blouse!" you stuck your head out of the door. He tossed you his basketball jacket. You slipped it on and you felt so stupid in it since it was so big on you. Kise held out his hand to you. You took it shyly and he began to walk. You never felt shy around Kise before but then again you did just lost your virginity to him. You stared at his very broad back. "Um Kise?" you blushed.

"Mmmmm _cchi?" he looked back smiling.

"Um..." you ducked a little further into the jacket since you felt embarrassed about what you were about to say.

"You're walking funny _cchi," he spoke.

"I'mSoreSoCanIGetAPiggybackRide?" you said all in one breath. He blushed a deep shade of red. He looked forward and nodded his head. As he squat down you got on his back. He began to walk again. As he walked out you realized it was quite late. You snuggled into his back for warmth since the night was getting chilly.

"Hey _cchi?" Kise spoke.

"Yeah Kise?" you pressed your lips against the back of his neck and spoke. You had a little bit of teasing in you left. His whole body became rigged.

"What's wrong?" you faked innocence.

"Did you do it before?" he rushed out his words.

"Do what?" you asked actually confused.

"Did you have sex before?" you heart his heart racing.

"No! Why would you ask something like that?!" you jerked back a bit. He sighed in relief.

"You just seemed so good and calm so I thought..." his voice drifted off.

"Baka. You're my first Kise," you said shyly. His heartbeat increased even more. You snuggled back into his back as he continued to carry you towards the train station.

You were definately going to thank Yukio Kasamatsu tomorrow. You smiled as you started to drift off into sleep.


	3. Murasakibara part1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: Murasakibara! Our favorite purple giant. This chap was a little hard to type since I couldn't really grasp how Murasakibara would act... Hope you enjoy it! ^.o

* * *

Murasakibara part1

You sat in your school disciplinary committee office. You were quite annoyed. It seemed like today almost all of the Yosen student body had to violate something. You had been punishing people left and right all day.

But not it was time to fill out the paper work on who had done what and was the punishment necessary. Since the beating of people during the first week of school the principal was worried the power was getting to your head. No one seemed to appreciate all the work you put into this school. All the paperwork was finally done. Now all that was left was to get rid of the confiscated items.

"BANG!" your office door was slammed open. You didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"I want my snacks back," his shadow was blocking your light.

"No Murasakibara. You know the rules. No eating during class. You had been warned three times today," you stood up and held the bag.

"So? I paid for them and no on seems to mind," he blocked your path. You look him dead in the eyes, which hurt your neck since you had to crane it back to see him.

"Look you just because you're some hot shot athlete the teachers let it slide but I won't," you jabbed a finger into his chest with every word. He growled at you. Lucky for you, you didn't surprise or get intimated easily. He lunged for the plastic bag. You jerked your body away.

"Give it back _-chin or I'll get mad," he tried to reach over you to his snacks.

"No! You can't have them! I'm getting rid of them!" you had to lean out the window since some moron (you) had to place the desk right next to the window.

"_-chin I'm serious," he said boredly.

"No!" you tried to get him off of you. You accidentally let the bag go. Murasakibara and you watched as the bag fell into a dumpster truck as it pulled away. You felt a chill go down your spine. "Ah ha ha. Well I'm going home now," you laughed nervously and tried to leave. You didn't know why you felt bad. The stuff was confiscated and was suppose to be thrown out anyway... So why did you feel so scared. You were pushed onto your desk. "Murasakibara?" you smiled nervously.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled.

"W-what? Why?! That's what's suppose to happen! I don't owe you swat," you snapped.

"You have to give me something really sweet make it up to me _-chin," he said darkly. You gulped. You hated sweets so there was nothing on you that could possibly calm the purple giant. "You don't like sweets so I'll get it another way," Murasakibara pinned your hands above your head.

"What are you going to do?!" you demanded not liking the situation. He ignored you and pulled off your clothes. "Stop!" you panicked, "How is this anything sweet?!" He blinked up at you.

"Someone in my class mentioned a girl taste really sweet when you do certain things with her," he spoke. Your eye twitched. You were going to have to kill that student. Forget about the court orders and jail time. The kid mist die. You noticed Murasakibara stare up and down your body. You blushed and desperately tried to cover yourself up. He seemed lost and you hoped maybe just maybe he would give up. It must have meant he hadn't been taught Sex Ed yet. But then he placed his mouth at your womanhood. He licked your bud experientially and you gasped. You felt electricity shot through your veins.

"Murasakibara stop. I-I'll buy you all the snacks you want," you pleaded. You felt some of your juices coming out. You felt to pathetic to reacting to such a small touch. Murasakibara tilted his head in confusion then licked at your juices. "Please stop," you begged.

"Sweet," was his only reply. He licked his lips then his tongue decided to lap at your entrance.

"I thought you didn't know what sex was!" you tried to move your body.

"The guy was explaining to his friends in detail on what he did. Scratch that. Make it a group of people you had to murder. You felt your juices flooding out as Murasakibara drank it all up. His tongue was rough and there was no pattern to his licks. You began moaning and you hated yourself fo it.

"Ooh! Ahhh! Uh!" the noises you made disgust you. Then his tongue went inside of you. "Ahhhhh!" you arched you back. He pulled out and you whimpered. He began licking your bud again with the occasional entering you with his tongue. You hated how your body was betraying with all these moans and thrusting of your hips so he could go in deeper. He then pulled away and wiped his mouth. He let you go. You slipped onto the floor. "I hope you're happy," you felt like crying. You look up only to see Mutasakibara discarding his own clothes. "What?" You were picked up and placed back on your desk.

"We aren't done," he spoke simply. You couldn't keep eye contact so you settled for looking at his muscles. You sucked in a breath. His body was ripped with muscles and you felt a little hot. Did he always had such nice muscles? You knew he was a basketball giant but did people really have such nice bodies from playing basketball?

"_-chin," Murasakibara's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked at his eyes. Those bored eyes. Your breath hitched. You never noticed how hot he was. You shook your head. This was wrong. You were not suppose to find this rule breaker hot. He does things on his own, has no regards for others, and had the mindset of a child. You felt something crushing you lips.

Your eyes widened as you realized it was Murasakibara's lips against your own. His tongue forced it's way into your mouth. You still had some fire in you and you fought back. No way were you going to let him violate your mouth too. Sadly it ended with him winning.

Once he pulled back he spoke,"Sweet."

The fight was draining from you. You were defenseless against the big giant. Being able to kick people's ass did give you respect but being a girl made it impossible to even hurt the giant in front of you. You let out a blood curling scream as something tore your insides.

Murasakibara furrowed his eyebrows together. He pulled out slowly but you still felt pain. He continued to thrust into you at s slow and steady rate. Your body adjusted quickly and you felt pleasured. You moaned every now and then but Murasakibara refused to go any faster. You knew it was coming you knew you should have continued to fight but at the same time you didn't want to fight. He cummed and it filled your whole inside.

He let out a deep moan,"_-chin." With him Cumming inside of you, you finally orgasm and you were seeing stars. The heat from your body was finally cooling down. You felt achy and tired. Murasakibara redressed and left. As he got to the door he stopped and looked back at you.

"Girls are the sweetest. We're even now _-chin," he smiled a bit. With that he left and closed the door. You sat frozed on your desk. Murasakibara smiled.

You don't think anyone had ever seen the guy smiled. What's worst was that, that smiled made you feel butterflies in your stomach. You were so confused. Did you have feeling for the giant? No impossible. You shook your head clear of The thought. You decided to forget about the whole thing or you would go crazy. There was no way you would have fell for a guy like that. So why was it you felt the total opposite?


	4. Akashi part1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: Akashi! I was trying to go for a yandere effect here cause he seems like a yandere Ney? Anyway enjoy and review please! ^.o

* * *

Akashi part 1

You gulped and took a shaky breath.

Looking both ways down the hall to make sure it was clear for the thousandth time.

"How did I get myself into this?" you groaned.

You had lost a bet to your friends and the penalty was to get Akashi's basketball jacket.

You where the head reporter on the school newspaper club. So you had a knack for seeing people for who they truly were... Like intuition.

What you felt when you saw Akashi for the first time sent chills running down your spine. That guy was evil. No matter what type of friendly face he showed once he was on the court his true self came out.

Your friends have hopelessly teased you when they saw you avoid and jump every time he was near.

"Just get the jacket. Show it to them and shove it back in his bag before he notice it's gone," you went over the plan again.

Nodding and working up all your courage you opened the door and walked inside the meeting room.

For some reason Akashi always left his stuff in this meeting room.

"Maybe he thinks of himself as a prince or something?" you mumbled as you went through his bag.

Finding it you took it happily and stood up.

"_?" a familiar voice spoke from behind you.

You felt the chills running down your spine.

"Ah ha. Hi Akashi!" you turned giving him a big smiled and tried to hide the jacket behind you.

"What are you doing here _?" he smiled sweetly at you.

"Nothing much. Just you know...stuff," you finished lamely.

He blinked then chuckled.

In your shock you almost dropped the jacket.

"I'm glad you aren't avoiding or running away from me like usual," he said.

You looked away sheepishly. So he did noticed.

"Yeah... Was there anything you need Akashi?" you asked as you inched towards the door.

"Well," he pondered,"There wasn't really anything but..."

"Oh well. I'm going to head home now. See you around," you waved and was halfway out the door.

All of a sudden you were jerked back, slammed into the long rectangle meeting table on your back, and with Akashi looming over you.

"...There is now," he had the scariest look on his face.

You froze. This was his true face. The face you never wanted to see. The reason you spent pretty much your whole first year in high school running away and avoiding from.

"I'm sorry Akashi! T-the jacket-"

"Did you think I didn't know about your little bets with your friends?" he hissed in your ear. He wrapped his hand around both of your wrist.

"What?" your eyes widen.

"I know everything _," he smirked,"Like I know you avoid me because you know this is my true self."

"P-please don't hurt me," you tried to keep from shaking because you knew showing weakness would only fuel is evilness... Sadly your hands refuse to listen.

"Hurt you?" he threw back his head and laughed,"Oh _. anyone who crosses me gets punished."

He pulled out a pair of red scissors and your eyes widen.

"Akashi-"

"Shut up," he growled and smashed his lips onto yours.

He was aggressive and constantly bit your lips. He then forced his way into your mouth and marking every corner his own.

He pulled away with a satisfy look.

"Now are you going to be quiet?" he asked.

You nodded fearing for your life.

A smug look came onto his face.

"Good," he said darkly.

He then used his scissors to shred your uniform to pieces, leaving you only in your undergarments.

"N-no," you pleaded.

He glared at you,"No talking."

Your mouth shut close but it was too late.

"Do I have to punish you for talking too?" he ran the scissors' blade up your back.

You whimpered and shook your head. Tears were building up in your eyes.

"That's a good girl," he kissed your shoulder gently.

The gentleness made you shiver. Was he actually being nice or pretending? Your mind was too clouded to figure it out.

"I wanted to talk to you for a long time _," his scissors snipped at your bra.

You turned your head slightly to him.

"You knew who I was right away and steered clear unlike the other annoying pests at this school.

You didn't understand where he was getting at.

"But you avoided me. It didn't bother me at first," he let you go and began to undress.

You looked at the door.

A very familiar pair of scissors was placed against your neck.

"Then it did started bothering me. How I could never get you out of my mind. It drove me crazy," he chuckled darkly and pushed you back down on the table.

You were getting a growing bad feeling the longer you stayed around him but he wasn't giving you a choice in the matter.

"It drove me so crazy I fell in love with you," he grinned.

'Wait. What?' you thought,'Did I hear that correctly.

"You're talking when I'm speaking again," he looked down at you with a calm/pissed look.

"Gomen," you said quickly then realizing your mistake you shut your mouth.

He smirked,"I guess I can forgive you this time. Yes _. I'm obsessed with you."

Okay this was bad. Sure you had some really crazy stalkers in your days but Akashi was a whole other level.

"See? I can be gentle," he ran a cool finger up your side.

"Ah!" you let out a little moan.

"That's what like to hear," he purred then yanked off your panties.

You yelped and crossed your legs.

"_ open your legs," Akashi spoke firmly.

You shook your head and blushed.

"Now," he commanded.

You hesitated then shook your head again.

He narrowed his eyes at you.

All of a sudden you were on your knees on the floor and face to face with a really hard member.

You sucked in a breath. For the shortest guy on the basketball team he wasn't small.

"_. I gave you an order," he grabbed a fist full of your hair.

The tears you were holding back finally began to slip down your cheeks. You looked up at him pleadingly.

"You caused this _. If you would have been a good girl and let me take you this wouldn't be happening."

"Please Akashi," you begged and tried to free your hair from his grip.

"You made me so hard _. You have to fix it," he smirked. You pulled your hair which caused you to scream out.

While your mouth was open he shoved his member into you.

You gagged.

"Do something!" he hissed in frustration. You felt him grow larger.

Shyly you ran your tongue over his opening.

He threw back his head and let out a hiss.

"More!" he demanded.

You began running you tongue up and down his length.

He moaned.

Using your hair to control you he began making your head bob.

Your mouth became use to his size and eventually started to bob faster.

Then out of nowhere something warm filled your mouth.

It tasted bitter and you tried to spit it out.

"Swallow," he looked down at you.

For some reason he didn't look intimidating. Maybe it was because his cheeks were flushed and he was panting so heavily.

But you swallowed his bitter cum anyway.

He released your hair.

Looking back up at him you realized the sight was almost... Cute.

You almost let out a small giggled.

He then lifted you off the ground and placed you back on the table in an almost gently manner.

You were surprise how easily he could lift you up.

Instead of asking you this time he spread your legs with one hand and pinned both of your wrist above your head with the other.

He snickered when he didn't see you complain or struggle.

You bit the inside of your cheek from screaming at him in anger.

He position himself at you entrance. He was going to take your virginity.

You closed your eyes embracing for the worst.

After a fee seconds of nothing you cracked open your eyes.

Akashi had pull back.

You thought he was going to let you go but he shoved two of his fingers in you instead.

You let out a scream.

He then began to pump his fingers in you furiously. You felt your insides being shredded.

Then another finger went into you and you whimpered.

He yanked out his fingers then licked your juices off of them.

He had a devious smile while looking at you. His eyes seem to ravish your body and you squirm under his gaze. He then moved back to positioning himself at your entrance.

"D-don't," you spoke with a broken voice.

He gave you a quick kiss on your lips then enter you.

"Ahhh!" you cried out. For some reason it didn't hurt as much as your friends described.

He began thrusting into you.

The dull pain transformed into sweet pleasure.

You moaned and called out his name.

"Wrap your legs around me," he grunted still thrusting.

You nodded breathlessly and did as he asked.

You weren't sure if it was from fear of him or if you wanted to do it yourself.

Once you did you felt him go deeper inside of you and hit a sweet spot.

"There Akashi! Please!" you moaned shamelessly.

"I'll let you talk since such sweet things are coming out of your mouth," he bit your earlobe.

You kissed his adam's apple.

He sucked in a breath.

"Akashi?" you mumbled into the nape of his neck.

You had no idea what possessed you to act so affectionately towards this Yandere.

It was like he snapped.

He was ramming into you like there was no tomorrow.

You yelped out in pain as he continued to violently take you.

"Akashi-Ahhhh!" you orgasm.

Your vision blurred for a second.

"Over already _? I'm not ready yet," he said in a smug voice.

He didn't stop pounding into you. You thought the table would break any second now seeing it was moving around so much.

Before you could get another thought into your mind something burst into you.

"Ahhh!" you moaned again.

Akashi pulled out of you looking less tensed and very flushed.

"_." he spoke your name.

"H-Hai?" you sat up but wince in pain.

"Have you done it before?" his glared made you wink.

"No," you shook your head.

"Good," he smiled," If you have I would have, have to kill them."

He looked down at his scissors.

You did know if he was serious or not and the scary thing was you didn't care.

He had dressed and turned to leave.

"Akashi?" you called out unsurely.

He turned back to you with a smirk," I suppose you got my jacket fair and square. Don't give it to anyone or else."

You sat there on the table dumbfounded with the jacket in your arms.

You pressed the jacket up to your nose.

His scent was still on it even though he hadn't worn it for days.

meta http-equiv="refresh" content="0;URL=launch?reason=no_js_enabled"

Close

0


	5. Midorima pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: okay Midori's turn! I'm a bit sick so I don't know how well it turned out so no flames please A. Review everyone! ^.o

* * *

Midorima part1

You sighed. Business was slow as usual. You didn't know why your grandparents made a lucky item store that was connected with some cellphone app.

You would much rather have a cosplay store. You love cosplay and cosplay everyday of your life.

The chime went off at the front door and you placed your Jump magazine down.

There in all his carrot colored self was Midorima. The guy was obsessed with lucky items and the only reason this store managed to stay open.

"Welcome. Get what you want," you said nonchalantly.

In truth you felt your heart speed up.

You had a thing for the basketball player and you secretly thought he had a cosplay fetish. Like who is obsessed with lucky items and not like cosplay?

After awhile of him not moving you looked up.

He just stared at you.

"Can I help you?" you said irritatedly. You felt yourself blush a bit from all the attention he was giving you.

He grabbed your wrist,"Come with me."

"What?" you looked shocked,"What type of guy just tells a girl to go with him?"

"You're my lucky item," he said.

"Huh?" you frowned.

"_'s lucky item. Maid," he read from his cellphone.

"Can't you get a figurine or something?"

"The bigger the item the better," he tugged you not so gently,"It's not like I want to bring you with me."

"Get going!" your grandma shouted.

"What?! You can not say you're okay with this," you sputtered at her.

"It's okay," your grandma smiled then whispered in your ear,"Come back with lots of grandchildren."

"Granny!" you blushed.

Midorima had dragged you outside the store and went onto a wagon.

"Hurry _. The game will start soon," Midorima pulled you onto the cart.

"But it's twice as heavy! Isn't it your turn?" _ whined.

"We don't have time _," Midorima pulled out a book.

_ complained a bit but began pedaling.

You all had gotten to a stadium but you refuse to leave the cart.

"You have to be close by or you won't give me luck," he stood in front of you.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Maid," you narrowed your eyes.

"Aren't you cosplaying right now?" he raised an eyebrow.

You bit your lip. You like role-playing when you were cosplaying.

"Fine but you owe me," you sighed and jumped off the cart.

You realized something,"Gomen Master."

You hugged his arm.

"What are you doing Baka?!" his face heated up.

"But Master I'm suppose to accommodate you," you blinked up innocently at him,"Don't you like it?"

"Why would I be interested in a cosplayer?" his face was still red and he was pushing his glasses into place.

You raised an eyebrow. Interested or not he was being effected by it.

You smiled and pressed your boobs closer to his arm.

"What are you doing?!" he freaked out.

"You're going to be late Master," you stood up on your toes until you were centimeters from his face.

His face began to turn a darker red.

"Fine let's go," his blush disappeared,"Don't you dare leave my sight."

You giggled,"Hai!"

You were in awe as he had baskets from so far away from the hoop.

Half time came.

"Here's a towel Master," you gave him a towel.

"Stop doing weird stuff," he pulled his jersey collar up enough to cover the lower part of his face but you saw the blush.

"is master mad? Do you want to punish me?" you blinked teary eyed.

"Don't cry! Geez how annoying. Too many people are watching you," he mumbled.

The game resumed and no surprise Midorima's team won.

"Congratulations Master!" you hugged him.

"What did I tell you about doing unnecessary stuff?!" he blushed.

You giggled.

You two went back to the cart which strangely moved to behind the building.

You were pushed down onto the cart.

"Midorima? What are you-"

"Master."

"What?"

"When you're cosplaying a maid call me Master," he blushed and scowled at you.

"But the game's over so you don't need a maid anymore," you pointed out.

"You're my lucky item for the day not just the game," he scoffed.

You were getting irritated. No matter how much you liked the guy he was so mean!

"Just drop me off I'm fed up with you," you scowled.

"No."

"Huh? Why?"

His lips pressed against yours. You couldn't react.

"Because I want you moron," he blushed when he pulled away.

You were still shocked.

"Until tomorrow you're mine," he tried to glare but he was too flushed to be intimidating.

You blushed,"Midorima-"

"Master."

"Master... You owe me remember?" you blushed.

"What do you want?" he frowned.

"Make me yours Master," you kissed him on the lips.

He jerked back.

"Idiot! You can't just say that to a guy you just met! What if he did something bad to you?!" he yelled.

"But I've known you for so long. I really really like Master Midorima," you confessed embarrassed.

He rubbed hid face with his hand.

"Midori-Master?" you shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't blame me if it hurts," he pushed you back down.

You nodded.

His hands rubbed the inside of your thighs and you squirmed.

"Take it off Master," you moaned between kisses.

"Not yet," he tugged off your soaked panties.

"You do have a cosplaying fetish," you panted happily.

"Shut up and enjoy yourself," he semi glared but didn't deny it.

You felt more turned on by that fact.

His fingers slipped into your entrance.

"Ahh! M-Master!" you cried out.

You were doing all you could to muffle and prevent your moans from leaving your mouth.

"I can't hear you _," he pulled out his fingers.

You looked at him flushed and at your limit.

"But. I sound weird," you confessed.

You felt ashamed of your moans. You thought they were too loud and shameless.

"Why are you acting so stupid right now?" he raised an eyebrow.

He had stripped off his clothes.

"I-I."

You felt him unbuttoning your maid outfit from behind.

His cool fingers brushed your sensitive skin.

"Midorima-sama!" you arched your back.

"Hmph," he smiled and his hands rested on your breast.

He began to massage them with your bra on.

"Midorima please-"you moaned.

He ignored you.

"Midorima-sama!" you cried out as you desperately wanted to peak.

He stripped you of your entire attire.

He placed your legs over his shoulders and dove into you.

You let out a scream of pleasure.

He began thrusting into you.

"Faster," you called out.

He refused to go any faster.

"Faster Master!" you called out.

He complied and you were feeling so good.

"Ah. Oh! Again Midorima-sama!" those words slipped through your mouth the entire time.

You realized how deep his cosplay fetish ran.

'I should cosplay more often,' you thought as his tongue ran over your nipples.

You hissed out in pleasure.

He pulled out and looked down at you.

"Midorima?" you looked at him with slightly closed eyelids.

He had slipped on a condom.

"M-Midorima?" you blushed and covered yourself.

"What type of idiots don't use protection. Don't tell me you didn't think of it," he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that but Why did you have a condom? Unless you planned to...," you blushed at the thought.

"It's your fault you're too damn cute," he growled and positioned himself at your entrance again," Now stop thinking."

He began going in and out of you again but now he was kissing you too.

You placed your hands at the bak of his neck and deepened the kisses.

Your tongues wrestled for dominance and you found it surprising he refuse to lose.

His tongue ran over a sensitive spot and you let out a moan.

He began thrusting faster.

You orgasm and cried out his name.

He laid down next to you.

"I can't believe we did it in your cart," you shifted uncomfortably.

"Next time cosplay as a cat if you want another round," he spoke.

"W-what?" you blushed.

"I'm not repeating myself baka," he smirked.

You were torn. Should you cosplay that anytime soon or wait?

His arms pulled you towards him and he places a gentle kiss on your shoulder blade.

"Sleep."

"But-"

"No one's coming for us," he mumbled and fell asleep.

You felt his heartbeat slow down and you sighed.

So what were you going to do? Cosplay as a cat soon or wait a bit?


	6. Kuroko part1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: Last but not least Kuroko! I wanted to try S&M for the first time so I'm not sure how well it turned out. Hope you all enjoy. Review and favorite! ^.o

Kuroko part1

You watched the basketball players practice on the bench.

You didn't come here to watch them. In fact you came to watch a very specific person name Kuroko.

You stumbled into the gym once and saw this deadpan face boy.

In that instant you knew... You wanted to see a pained/flushed face on that boy.

You were still trying to figure out how first.

"Oi what are you doing here again _? You're scaring the first years," Kiyoshi sat down next to you.

"Really? I hadn't notice," you shrugged.

"You not noticing when someone is uncomfortable or in pain?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah so what?" you let out a little growl.

"Well you are an S."

"So? That doesn't mean I find every tortured soul hot," you looked back at Kuroko.

"I know. I know... Have you fallen for Kuroko?" he said.

Your head whipped in his direction.

A look of disbelief plastered on your face while he had an innocent smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on _. I've never seen you so set on a person. Much less a guy," he chuckled.

Kiyoshi was one of the few guys who didn't piss you off. He also knew you were an S, sadist, and still treated you like a human.

"Do you think he's an M?" you asked shamelessly.

"Masochist? Not sure," he scratched the back of his head.

"I wonder what type of faces he can make," you mumbled to yourself.

"Shouldn't you try getting to first base first?" he sweatdropped.

You sighed in annoyance,"It's too much work."

He chuckled and pat your head,"Wait you can see him?"

"Yeah. Why not?" you raised an eyebrow at him.

He quickly went to the female coach and spoke to her.

She came over.

"How can you see him?"

"Huh?" you got a tick mark.

"Kuroko is a phantom player. He has no presence. How can you possibly see him?" she asked shocked.

You smirked sadistically,"My prey can never hide from me."

She looked shocked and left.

Reaching your limit of people interaction you decided to head home.

In your head you were going over all the different things you could do to him.

"Sorry kid the last vanilla milkshake went to that girl."

You looked back to see Kuroko standing by the counter.

He looked slightly disappointed.

You looked down at your untouched vanilla milkshake then back at Kuroko.

He was leaving the store.

"Oi first year," you called out.

He looked back and pointed at himself.

"You want this?" you held up the vanilla milkshake.

He nodded.

"What are you going to do for it?" you smirked.

"Anything," he asked in a monotone voice but his eyes never left the milkshake.

"Anything?" your lips curled into a sinister grin.

You stared at the naked first year who's hands were bound to your bed post by his tie.

You chewed on your bottom lip as you drank in the sight of him.

"Just how far are you willing to go for a vanilla milkshake?" you asked him.

You were getting second thoughts. After all you are using a drink so you could fulfill your dream.

He just gazed at you with those steady eyes.

You felt the area between your legs getting warm.

You couldn't hold back anymore.

You stripped off your clothes.

You began stroking his length.

It quickly became erected.

You stole a peak at his face.

He had bent his head back so you couldn't see his face.

You growled as you began playing with his tip.

"Kuroko look at me," you began kissing up his body then to his neck, and jawbone.

He shivered and you smirked.

You pulled away and looked at his face. His eyes were clouded with lust but his face stayed neural.

You frowned he was being difficult.

You positioned yourself over him and slammed into him.

Hissing you bit into his shoulder and raked his back with your nails.

"Ahhhh!" he let out a moan of pain.

It turned you on.

You began thrusting into him at a very fast rate.

"_ Senpai! Please slow down!" Kuroko pulled at his restraints.

It only turned you on more and made you go faster.

He let out sounds of mixed pain and pleasure.

You pulled out and hovered over him.

"_ Senpai?" he looked up at you questioningly and at the same time flushed.

You drank in the sight of him. Pale and frail body but the flushed and panting look on his face was driving you off the edge.

"_ senpai?" he repeated without trying to mask his need.

"Beg," you said in a seductive tone.

"What?" he panted as his eyes began to focus.

"If you want more beg Kuroko," you twirled your finger around his very erected, pink, and big dick.

It was taking all you had to not pounce on the underclassman.

Oh no he had to beg, have that desperate look on his face and in his voice. He had to surrender himself you completely.

"Please _ senpai!" he moaned.

"I can't hear you Kuroko," you leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Please _ senpai," you moaned a bit louder.

"Please what?" you smirked as your hand began pumping him.

"Ahhh!" he arc his back.

He was getting bigger and you were a bit surprise. For a small guy he sure was big.

"Please fuck me!" he cried out desperately.

You were shocked by how out of character he was then you smirked.

"Does it hurt Kuroko? Not being able to cum?" you asked.

He nodded.

Feeling pleases that you got him to do and show you something no one else could see you rammed into him.

You thrusted at a steady rate but soon picked up the place.

"_ senpai!" he moaned your name over and over along with those sweet moans.

God his moans and your name coming out of his mouth was making your body rock unsteady.

His moans mixed with yours was making you feel so hot.

"_ Senpai. I-I'm a bout to-"

He never finished his sentence as his load went into you.

"Ahhh!~" your body rocked and you almost fell over as the warm liquid filled you up.

You grabbed your head rest to keep steady.

"Kuroko," you moaned out weakly.

You had never felt so much pleasured before.

Feeling him relax under you, you began slamming into him again.

"A-AHHH! _ senpai. What-! A-Are you-Ah!" he moaned and tried to formed words.

"I'm not don't yet Kuroko. I haven't orgasm," you began riding him.

Feeling him inside of you while you rode him was making you so close to getting what you really wanted.

"_ senpai. I-I can't take much more," he gasped out.

You growled at him as he squirmed underneath you.

He wasn't allowed to fight back.

Since he was squirming it caused him to go deeper in you and you gasped as he hit a sensitive spot.

"Again Kuroko!"

He squirmed again and again it hit the spot.

"A-Ah! Yes there!" you cried out in pleasure.

Another burst of warmth filled you.

"K-Kuroko!" you cried out and looked at the boy under you.

He had cummed twice in you.

"I-I told I couldn't take anymore," he panted tiredly.

"Just a but more. I'm almost there," you said.

He nodded allowing you to continue your thrusting and hitting your g-spot.

Finally you orgasm. It shook you whole body.

The walls tighten around Kuroko's length milking out whatever left of his seeds.

"_ senpai!" he gasped and looked at you.

You fell onto your bed next to him in exhaustion.

"Can I have my vanilla milkshake now _ senpai?" he turned to you with his neutral face. But now it held a tint of pink and sweat.

"In a bit," you trailed your finger down his tone chest.

"You're a super S Senpai," he spoke.

"Be glad I didn't use a whip," you kissed him and bit his lip hard.

He pulled away,"That hurt _ senpai."

He touched his swollen lip.

"So are you my M Kuroko?" you kissed his lip gently.

He tilted his head and pondered over it for a minute.

"I'm not an M. I don't like pain," he spoke.

You felt your heart drop just a bit and looked down at your sheets.

"But I don't mind if Senpai is happy and gives me vanilla milkshakes."

Your head snaps you to see Kuroko cover his mouth with the back of his hands with a huge blush on his face.

"You might just be an M Kuroko," you mumbled to yourself.

You were overjoyed. Finally your own M, who was slightly willing and not willing to be an M.


	7. Kise part2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: Okay! Kise part 2! Would have had this up sooner but fanfiction mobile sucks. Copy and paste but when I upload the ch it gets rid of all the spaces ~_~. anyway enjoy! I hope it's good! ^.o

* * *

Kise part2

You walked out of your house and there stood Kise on his phone.

"Baaaka," you scowled and tapped your phone on his head.

"Ittai. What is it _cchi?" he pouted.

"I'm right inside. You didn't have to text me every two minutes," you rolled your eyes.

"Eh? But I really wanted to see you," he smiled.

"So you're rushing me?" you raise an eyebrow,"You know never to rush a woman."

He gulped.

"Ah ha ha... Let's go _cchi," he took your hand and began walking.

You smiled a his large hand covered yours.

"Hey Kise?"

"Nani _cchi?" you looked at you out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's go on a date."

He stumbled.

"What?!" he shouted and gave you a look. His while face was red.

"We're going out now so we should go out on date."

"Um well," he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You were fine doing it with me but can't go on a date. Kise were you using me?"you pretend to accuse him.

"N-No! It's just, well you see... Going on a date takes planning and, um."

"Forget it," you breezed by him.

"No wait _cchi!" he called out but you ignored him.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you back.

"I want to take you on a date but well I have work an I want it to be perfect," he said looking at you seriously.

You couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

"Kise you're so cute! You're trying to be serious but that blush is killing it!" you clutched your stomach.

"_cchi!" he whined,"We talked about this."

"Gomen. It's just so funny!"

"Grr. I guess I have to punish you now," he scowled then gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kise!" you blushed.

"You can't call me cute anymore," he grinned and began walking ahead of you.

You hurried up after him fuming.

"Aw come on _cchi," he poke your side.

You ignored him.

"I'm really sorry," he pouted.

"Fine," you took his hand.

"Aren't you going to change your shoes?" Kise asked when you guys got inside the school.

"I will. Get to class or your fan girls will make you late...again," you teased.

"That's not funny _cchi. They're scary," he shivered.

You giggled.

He pouted but after one quick kiss on your lips he was dashing down the hall.

You lost the smile and turned to your locker.

You made sure Kise was out of sight before opening it.

Your indoor shoes were completely destroyed.

You sighed. You knew this was going to happen.

You chucked your indoor shoes in the trash and began to walk.

You could handle walking around shoeless.

Once you got into class a few girls snickered.

You rolled your eyes an went to your desk.

It was in ruins. Someone wrote all over it and you could tell the desk was tampered with, if you sat down it was sure to break.

"_! Sit down. Class will began," your teacher spoke.

"I prefer to stand," you walked to the back of the classroom and leaned against the wall.

This level of bullying is easily ignored.

"And why is that?" you teacher asked.

"I'm feeling a little sick so if something were to happen I can leave quickly," you lied with ease.

The teacher then began to teach class.

Class ended and you headed towards the gym.

"KISE!" you called out.

A lot of fan girls glared at you.

"Hey Kise your wife is here," _ teased.

"She's not my wife!" he shouted blushing.

You jogged over to him.

"I made you a bento," you handed him a large box.

"Arigato _cchi!" he kissed you on the cheek.

You smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you only have basketball and modeling on the mind. Someone has to make sure you eat properly," you smiled.

"Come on guys let's let the two lovebirds ear alone," _ joked.

Kise blushed,"_ Sempai quit teasing!"

"Thanks _," you smiled.

"For what?" he asked.

"Making Kise confess," you said.

"Ah! Any time _. Kise is an airhead."

"Hey!"

"Yeah I agree."

"Not you too _cchi!"

Lunch was nice. You ate together and thanks to the basketball team no fangirls.

You guys joked around like usual but it felt more...couple like now.

You really enjoyed it, almost like a date.

Kise walked you back to class.

"Such a gentleman," you smiled.

"Only the best for you _cchi," he winked.

You rolled your eyes.

"Well get to class or you'll be attacked," you shoved him playfully.

"See you after school," he kissed your lips then left.

The smile slipped off your lips when you walked inside the class and a bucket of water fell on you.

The class erupted into laughter.

Too could play at this game.

You went to the nurse.

"Took a swim?" the nurse smiled.

"No mom," you said then smiled,"You wouldn't happen to have another skirt would you?"

"Just a skirt?" she smirked.

"Yeah. I got the rest covered," you smirked as you pulled out Kise's jacket from your bag.

"If any girls come here I'll make sure the treatment stings," you mom chuckled darkly.

"So sadistic."

"If it stings you know it's working," her eyes glinted.

You changed then walked back to class.

The girls did their fangirl screech.

"How did you get Kise's basketball jacket?!"

"You slut!"

"That should be mine!"

"Slut?" you smirked,"So you're saying Kise is a shameless man? You know as fans you're ruining his image."

That shut them up.

School ended and you saw Kise at your locker.

"Hey hurry up _cchi," he smiled.

"Don't you have practice?"

"I have a photo shoot so I can walk you home," he smiled.

You snuck a peak at your locker.

Figures. No shoes.

"What's wrong _cchi?"

"Hey Kise?~" you blinked innocently up at him.

"What?" he looked at you suspiciously.

"Carry me?"

"W-what are you saying _cchi? You shouldn't joke about things like that!" he blushed.

Dang. How were you going to explain to him you had no shoes?

"_?" _ jogged up to you.

"Yeah?" you looked at him.

"You better come see this," he panted.

"What's wrong?" Kise frowned.

He just shook his head and ran.

You looked at Kise before running.

You spotted _ stop at a gathering of people.

"Can you believe this?"

"How disgusting?"

"I knew she was freaky."

The other students mumbled.

You got annoyed and pushed your way to the bulletin board to see why everyone was causing a commotion.

There with your name written in a corner were photo album pages posted on the bulletin.

The photo album pages had rather appropriate and inappropriate pictures of Kise.

Seeing how the pictures were taken the word that came to mind was stalker.

"Look Kise!"

"This girl has been stalking you!"

"Dump her!"

"Look how creepy she is!"

"She even took a picture of you changing!"

He went to the bulletin and took down a picture.

"I didn't know you had stuff like this _cchi," he blushed.

"Of course I don't!" your face erupted into flames.

"If you wanted some shots I wouldn't have mind," he continued with a blush.

"Baka! I don't do this weird crap. Your fangirls do," you took the picture and tore it.

You heard gasping followed by curses.

Well if they didn't want the picture to be ripped they shouldn't have posted it.

Kise was quiet for awhile before scooping you up in his arms.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?!" you blushed.

He gave you a loving kiss then turned to the other students.

"She's my girlfriend and if I find out she's still getting bullied I'll make you regret it."

You have never seen Kise so angry. Heck you never seen Kise anything but happy.

He carried you all the way onto the train.

"Um Kise?"

"Mm?"

"You can put me down."

"Oh! Sorry!"

He placed you gently on your feet.

You guys rode the train in silence and not a word was spoken all the way to your house.

"Well have a good photo shoot," you smiled breaking the silence.

He just looked at your house.

"Uh Kise? Spacing out much?" you smiled.

"Are your folks home?" he turned to you.

"Ah no-"

He grabbed your hand and pulled you inside.

"Kise what are you-"

He laid on your bed and wrapped his arms around you tightly.

You let him hug you for a bit before speaking.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

He looked into your eyes. There was a troubled look in his eyes.

He then kissed you long and gently.

"Kise," you whispered.

He kissed you again.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back.

"_cchi," he said breathlessly as you two pulled away.

"Kise," you smiled back.

You tugged his tie loose.

He smiled and began unbuttoning your blouse while kissing you again.

Once his tie was gone you worked on his shirt buttons.

He shrugged his shirt off and your finger trailed down his stomach.

He shivered.

You shivered too from the cold as Kise took off your blouse.

"Cold?" he smiled.

"I'll be fine," you smiled and tug at his pants.

He then proceeded to take off your skirt.

You began working on his belt.

"Are you sure about this _cchi?" he looked at you.

You looked at him.

Kise was really making sure you wanted this.

"Yeah...or are you dreading not being able to take off my bra again?" you teased.

"_cchi!" he blushed.

You giggled as you took his belt off.

You quickly undid his pant's button and he kicked off his pants.

He bit his lip before taking off your panties.

He was fumbling with your bra.

You sighed. For a guy who knew how to learn things fast he couldn't even unhook a simple bra.

Deciding to tease him while you wait you rubbed my hands over his groin.

He stiffen.

"_-_cchi I can't focus," he gulped nervously.

"Don't you like it?" you asked innocently as you continued rubbing.

You felt him go hard in your hands.

He continue to fumble faster with your bra but it was still on.

"Kise," you moaned.

He stiffen.

"_cchi. You aren't making this any easier," he was panting.

"Want me to do it?" you offered.

He shook his head.

Sighing you decided that was enough torment and let your hand drop.

After awhile and Kise was still fumbling with your bra you sat up and gently pushed him back.

"_cchi?" he looked worried.

You grabbed his hands gently and guide them to the clasp on the back and unhooked it.

"You know how to do it now?" you blushed feeling embarrassed you had to teach him how to take off a bra.

"Yeah."

"Better. It's embarrassing-"

You gasped was his cool fingers trailed over your skin.

"A reward," he whispered breathlessly into your ear.

He was so not innocent no matter how he acted.

"Are you sure Kise? You're photo shoot," you frowned.

His tongue ran over your nipple.

"Doesn't matter if I miss one shoot."

"Ahh~" you moaned and threw your head back.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this," he sighed as he began massaging your other breast.

"Nugh-what?" you tried to say between moans.

"You shouldn't have to deal with those attacks," he frowned.

You rubbed a thumb over his opening.

He gasped.

"Nothing I can't handle," you smiled.

"Y-you shouldn't have to-ah!" you felt his body trembled.

"It's okay Kise," you pecked him on the lips.

You began running your finger up and down his length.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before _cchi?" he panted looking at you flushed.

"I told you already," you smirked a you felt pre cum on your finger,"You're already at your limit?"

"Not fair," he pinned your hands above your head,"My turn."

His lips captured your and you kisse him back.

He then pulled away and started trailing kissed down your chin, then to your neck.

You moaned as you tried to break free from his grip.

He then started sucking your nipples.

"Kise!" you cried out.

"Mmm?" he looked up at you mischievously.

You panted at him with a flush on your face.

He smirked then started sucking on your other nipple.

You were thrashing your wrist around trying to break free.

He didn't let go.

Growling in annoyance your grind your hips against him.

Your lower region brushed against him an you gasped.

"_cchi!" he moaned looked up at you with lust clouded eyes.

"L-let me go," you panted.

He shook his head.

He took one of his hands away but apparently the other hand was still able to restrain both of your hands.

His finger trailed down your body.

You shivered at his touch.

He was so good at it considering this was only his second time.

"You're all wet _cchi," he cooed as he slipped a finger into you.

"Ah! Y-you-" you moaned as his finger moved inside of you.

"What was that _cchi? You want more?"

He slipped in another finger and began to pump faster.

"Kise~!" you began moving your hips so he could go deeper.

It did and you moaned loudly as he touched a sweet spot.

He pulled out.

"_cchi," he panted.

You saw he was on the brink of cumming.

"Kise hurry," you moaned.

He nodded then positioned himself over you.

In the second he released your hands you flipped him over.

He looked up at you shocked.

"Payback," you smirked as you straddled him.

"_cchi!" he hissed as you began thrusting.

You ignored him and continued thrusting.

The coil in your stomach was getting really tight and you were getting a little unbalanced from the pleasure.

Kise grabbed your waist and began thrusting with you.

"Ahh! Kise!" you moaned.

He grunted as he rammed deeper into you.

Your bed squeaked loudly to your love making.

"_cchi I'm going to-" he never finished as he cummed into you.

"Ohhh!~" you moaned and rocked unsteadily.

He held you so you wouldn't fall.

"A little quick-"

He resumed thrusting and you had your orgasm shortly.

Your walls tighten around him and you heard him grunt in pleasure.

"Same to you _cchi," he kissed you.

You gave him a weak glare before collapsing next to him.

He traced circles on your side with his thumb.

"_cchi," he smiled at you lovingly.

"Mmmmm Kise?" you smiled tiredly at him.

The day was taking it's toll on you.

"You want to go on a date this weekend?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to," you sat up slightly.

"I want to go on a date with you _cchi I was just nervous," he said shyly.

You couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny _cchi," he fumed with a pout.

"I love you Kise," you kissed him.

He looked up at you shocked then pinned you underneath him.

"Do you mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah," you cupped your hand on his cheek.

He fell face first into your pillow.

"What's wrong Kise?" you ran your finger up and down his back.

"You're making me horny _cchi," he looked up at you flushed.

"Then you want to go again?"

He choked on air.

"_cchi don't joke around!" he blushed.

"I don't mind. Besides it seems you really want to," you brushed your fingers over his already hard member.

He buried his face in your pillow.

You smiled. Kise was holding back for you. He was such a sweet guy. You were glad he was your boyfriend.

"Kise~" you pressed your chest against his back.

He literally froze as a statute.

"_cchi if you keep teasing I can't hold back," he let a moan slip out.

"You're so sweet Kise," you kissed his shoulder.

"Well yeah," he flipped over and draped an arm around your waist,"I love you."

You kissed him.

"It's your fault _cchi," he flipped you onto your back.

You smiled up at him.

You two began kissing again.

"_cchi," he panted as you two pull apart.

"No more talking," you panted as you kissed him roughly.

He nodded.

He positioned him self right at your entrance.

Just the simple touch of him was making you moan.

He was about to thrust into you but the front door slammed open.

"_! I'm home!" your dad hollered.

Both of your eyes widen.

Crap you forgot about your dad!

"Hurry!" you shoved Kise off of you.

He scrambled to find his clothes.

You found all your clothes and quickly slipped them on.

You looked over at Kise who was trying to get his shirt and tie on.

You went to help him with his pants and you accidentally touched his erection.

He moaned.

"What are you doing _?" you father began walking upstairs.

"Quick climb out," you open your window.

Your dad was way overprotective of you and made sure Kise knew he didn't like Kise.

Imagine how he would act if he found out Kise was now dating you.

"_?" you dad open your door.

"Geez dad knock!" you scowled.

"Sorry princess I thought I heard something... Was that idiot Kise here?" his eyes narrowed.

"No. He has a photo shoot today."

"Oh. Well dinner will be ready in a bit so get ready," your dad left.

You sighed in relief.

"_cchi?"

You looked out your window.

"What's wrong Kise?"

He was panting and very flushed.

"I can't go."

"Why?"

"I'm really horny," he mumbled embarrassed.

You blushed.

You felt bad. You got him all turned on and now forced him to go home in that state.

"Sorry Kise. My dad," you smiled apologetically.

He nodded eyes still clouded with need.

"I-It's okay. See you tomorrow," he kissed you.

"Yeah."

He then proceeded to climb down your roof and headed home.

You sighed.

You were feeling needy too but you two couldn't really do it with your dad in the house.

As you left your room you ran into your mom.

"Ack! Mom you scared me!" you jumped.

She smirked and gave you a box.

"What?" you opened it to see a box full of condoms.

"If you need more come and see me. I am a nurse after all," she winked.

"Mom!" you shouted.

"Oh please the way you two were going at it I'm shocked your dad didn't hear from outside," she snorted and walked away,"You're welcome."

You blushed furiously and hid the box in your room.

* * *

A/N: okay wanted to add a little more of a story to the lemon. I have horrible writer's block so sorry. Also the pt 2's will be out of order thanks to my writer's block. Still I hope you like it and thanks for waiting! ^.^


	8. Akashi part2

A/N: I'm so glad you guys are liking this fanfic! Thank you all for Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting! So this time it's Akashi's turn! Yeah! Hope you all love ^.o

* * *

Akashi part 2

"_. Are you okay?" one of your friends waved a hand in front of your face.

"Huh? Uh yeah," you smiled tiredly at them.

"Geez was getting Akashi's jacket really that hard?" One snorted.

The event that happened yesterday flashed in your mind.

"Speaking of which I haven't seen the cute Captain all day," all your friends looked around.

"Look I got to go guys. A lot of work for the newspaper club," you stood up to leave.

It was true you haven't seen the redhead all day and you felt secretly thankful.

"So dedicated _," another one laughed.

"Hey. The newspaper club is the most read thing in this school that proves all the facts," you scowled.

All your friends laughed as you left.

"Ah _! Perfect timing! I want you to do an interview of the basketball team!" the president of the newspaper club grinned.

"M-Me?" you pointed at yourself in shock,"W-Why? I mean there's tons of stuff I need to get done-"

"You can add it to the work load," he smiled sweetly.

Your eye twitched.

"Um but-"

"Come on _. No one else in this club can do it but you. Honestly they are all good for nothing," the vice president sighed.

"Fine," you sighed.

You skipped all of your classes as you worked in the newspaper club's office on the mountain of work load.

"Yo. Planning to skip lunch?" a cold metal can tapped you on the head.

You looked up to see Kotaro Hayama.

"Thanks," you smiled and took the drink.

You popped it open and took a long gulp.

"Honestly _ you always forget to eat when you're working," he sighed and sat down in the chair across from you,"You never pay attention to me anymore!"

You sighed. Hayama was your childhood friend despite his annoying personality.

You watched him as he began talking non stop.

This guy across from you was one of the uncrowned general and yet you didn't hate him.

"Um _. You're doing that stare again," he tilted out of your line of sight a little uncomfortable.

"Hm?"

"You know. That look where you font blink and read into people's souls for information," he chuckled nervously.

"Oh...but that's exactly what I'm doing," you said bluntly.

"Creepy! Don't say it so bluntly!" he shivered.

"Oh..."

"So I heard you're going to interview the basketball team," he grinned proudly.

"Honestly I don't care about the basketball team and a majority of people on it but it's or the newspaper," you sighed.

"That's so mean _!" he whined.

You shrugged.

"Well when will you start?"

"Don't think I will. I already broke you guys down."

"So what so you think about me?" he pointed to himself with a smile.

"You're a spoiled brat and annoying. You're only good quality is you are really good with basketball but you tend to look down on your teammates."

"_! You can't put that in the newspaper! Here let's start the interview now since I'm free!" he looked shocked.

By the end of lunch you finished the interview with Hayama.

"Good luck getting Akashi's," he smiled.

"Hayama. Akashi's looking for you," Reo Mibuchi scowled.

Hayama looked a bit scared before running off.

"Do you guys always train so intensely?" you asked the other crownless general.

"Yes," he smirked at you.

You sighed in annoyance but since he was here might as well interview him.

You spotted Eikichi Nebuya returning from lunch so you interviewed him too.

It was finally the end of the school day and you finished all your scheduled work.

"Ahh!" you stretched," Now all I need is Akashi's..."

You sulked. You didn't want to encounter that yandere since what happened last time.

But you had everyone but him. Heck even an interview with the Rakuzan High basketball team Phantom Chihiro Mayuzumi was a thousand times easier than this.

"I'll do it tomorrow. I mean they're still practicing or going home by now," you said to yourself.

You knew you were wussing out but you didn't care. That guy was dangerous and your alarm bells went off anytime he was near.

You began walking home when all of a sudden a downpour started.

"What the Hell?!" you shouted as you ran for cover.

You finally found a store with a covering and stood under there.

"The weather channel said it wasn't suppose you rain," you frowned.

Never trust the weather channel.

They said it wasn't going to be cold either.

You decide to wait it out a bit hoping it would stop.

No such thing. After an hour of waiting it only seem to get harder and you were now shivering from the cold.

Your uniform was soaked and the wind wasn't helping.

"_?" a voice spoke a little surprise.

You froze. You felt a bad feeling in your gut. You knew who it was without looking.

You knew not to run because predators love the chase and you knew not to stay because of last time.

You settle for not hearing him and taking your chances in the rain.

You then began to walk away from the store only to have your wrist taken.

"_?"

You looked back to see a slightly concerned Akashi.

"Oh hey Akashi I didn't see you there," you smiled.

"Where are you going in this downpour?" he asked.

"Home. So if you don't mind I'll be on my way-"

His grip didn't loosen.

"It's too rainy. I'll walk you," he smiled.

"It's okay. My house isn't too far," you smiled.

"Then I'll walk you," he offered.

"Actually it's not that close and in the opposite direction from where you're going," you said.

"Then come to my place to dry off," he pulled you under his umbrella with him.

"No it's fine," you began to walk but his hand squeezed your wrist.

"I insist," he smiled sweetly as his nails dug into your skin making you wince.

"Okay," you said in a weak voice.

You two walked in silence with the calming sound of falling rain.

"You okay?" he asked making you jump.

"Y-yeah. Why?" you gulped nervously.

He took you chin and turned it towards you with his thumb on your lip.

You froze as his face came closer and stopped centimeters from your lips.

"You're lips are blue."

"Huh?"

"Your lips are blue so I thought you were cold," he let you go and resumed walking.

"Oh um a little," you said as he pulled you along.

"We're here," he stopped.

You mouth dropped open. In front of you was a huge traditional house.

"Are you rich?" you looked at him shocked.

"In a way," he smirked,"Let's go."

He pulled you into the house and you looked at everything in awe.

"Welcome home young master," two lines of workers greeted.

You looked at him then at them. 'In a way my ass. You're loaded. Bet your family's part of the yakuza or something,' you scowled.

He spoke to a maid then pulled you along through the complex and beautiful house.

Your eyes widen when you realize he was taking you to his room.

"Here," he tossed you a towel.

"Oh um thanks," you began drying off.

"I won't rape you in my room," he chuckled.

You blushed.

"Thanks for the towel so I guess-"

"Ma'am the onsen is ready," a maid blocked your exit.

"An ONSEN?" you turned around to Akashi.

He shrugged,"It's a private one so don't worry about it being dirty."

"That's not what I mean," you mumbled as the maid lead you to a onsen.

Once you were stripped of your clothes and had a towel wrapped around you, you opened the door to the onsen.

It was huge. Stream filled the air and the rain had stopped.

You walked into the onsen.

"Ahhh," you relaxed as your body quickly warmed up.

You then began pondering.

Why was Akashi so nice to you? Sure he almost broke your wrist trying to get you here.

Then again he admit he was crazy about you.

You were so deep in thought you didn't even notice someone going into the onsen, until they had their arms wrapped around you from behind.

"Who-"

"Letting your guard down _. not good for a newspaper reporter," Akashi whispered in your ear.

"Why are you here?" you tried pulling away.

"It's my onsen."

"I'm leaving-"

He pulled off the towel around your roughly.

Your arms quickly covered your chest.

"Why-"

"Your skin feels so nice _," he nip your earlobe as his hands touched every part of your body.

"A-Akashi s-stop," you fought down the moans as his hands stroked your skin so gently.

"Why?" you could hear the smug smile in his voice.

He slipped two fingers inside of you and squeezed your breast with the other.

"Aren't people-Ahh~!" you moaned as his fingers began pumping in you.

"I gave them all the rest of the night off," he kissed the nape of your neck.

"Ahh," you moaned at the gentle touch.

The steam from the onsen was making you feel a little dizzy.

He bit down on your neck and you let out a cry of pain.

He then began assaulting your neck.

You bit your lip to stop your moans.

"S-stop!" you pulled his arms away from you and retreated to a safe distance away from him.

You were panting heavily and you looked at Akashi.

He had a demonic look on his face.

"I don't remember letting you leave _," he grinned demonically and licked your juices off his fingers.

"Stay away from me!" you glared as you looked for a way to escape the onsen.

In an instant he had your hands pinned to your side and slammed your body into the rock behind you.

"Do I disgust you that much?" he snarled.

"A-Akashi-" you looked at him fearfully.

"Shut up!" he shouted then slammed his lips onto yours.

He kissed you aggressively then forced his tongue into your mouth.

You tried to struggle but he pinned you against the rocks with his body.

After he was satisfied he pulled away and a trail of saliva connected your mouths.

You gasped for air and looked away from him.

"You make me so mad _," he sneered as he wrapped his hands around your slim neck.

Your eyes widen. Was he going to kill you.

A look of pain flashed across his eyes.

"A-Akashi..."

"SHUT UP!" he shouted apply pressure to your neck.

You were having a hard time breathing.

"I hate how you make me so mad. How you always appear in my head!" he hissed,"I hate how I get mad when I see you talking or being near other guys!"

You began clawing at his hands but to no vain.

"I hate it! I hate...how I love you," he whisper the last part.

His hands felt limp to his sides.

"Akashi?"

"Leave," he said looking down.

"Akashi-"

"I said leave!" he snapped still avoiding your eyes.

You hate it too. Hate how this guy was so evil, so dangerous, how he took your virginity, and how you fell for him.

You avoid him because you didn't want to accept the fact that you actually loved him.

You cupped your hands to his cheeks and tilted his head up.

He had a crazed look in his eyes.

You stared into his red and gold eyes.

You never noticed how beautiful they were.

Gently you pulled his face forward and kissed his lips.

You pulled away and dropped your hands.

"I hate how I love you too," you looked away.

You were quickie pressed against the bamboo wall that separate the onsen.

"What are you-"

He grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"You're mine _. No one else but mine," he whispered into your ear and tamped his hard member in you.

You cried out and dug your nails into his back.

He was thrusting furiously into you.

"Ah! A-Akashi! Ohh~!"

You moaned as he made love to you.

"That's a good girl," he panted with a smirk on his face.

He bit your collar bone.

"Ow!" you winced.

He smirked as he began kissing and biting you all over.

"You're mine. Don't you forget it," he bit you hard enough to draw blood.

You felt your whole body overheating. You didn't know how much more you could handle.

You quickly climaxed and Akashi tsked.

"You always come too soon _."

He continued to pound into you at an almost painful rate.

"Akashi. I'm getting dizzy," you panted. You had stayed in the onsen for too long and the steam was finally getting to you.

"Im not-"

He moaned as he cummed inside of you.

He pulled out slowly and looked down at you with a flushed face.

You stared back with slightly fuzzy vision.

"Hugh maintenance are you _?" he whispered in your ear as he picked you up bridal style and walked out of the onsen.

The rush of cool air in the house made you shiver and pressed yourself closer to Akashi.

He tensed up a bit but continued walking.

He placed you gently on his bed.

"Where are you going?" you asked him as he turned to leave.

"I'm getting my yukata," he smirked as he tied the blue one around him.

You blushed.

He laid down next to you and placed a blanket over both your bodies.

You yawned tiredly.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Akashi kissed your shoulder and trailed a finger down your back.

"What do you mean?"

He growled as he bit you until your skin broke causing blood to come out and dug his nail into you back.

You whimpered in pain.

"Were you lying about loving me? Did you think saying it would stop me from killing-"

You kissed him.

When you pulled away you look into his eyes.

"I meant it. I love you," you smiled shyly.

Instantly the pain disappeared.

He kissed your wound he inflicted on you.

"So why didn't you ask me for the interview?"

"I-I was busy," you said nervously.

"You interviewed everyone else on the team," his eyes darkened.

"I-I"

He was frowning now and killing intent was rolling off of him.

"I'm waiting _," he said in an impatient voice.

You buried your face in his chest.

"I didn't want to interview you."

He growled,"Why?"

"I was afraid," you mumbled.

He stroked your hair.

"Did I hurt you that bad?"

You nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"No. It hurt a bit but... Girls get nervous around the guy they like okay?"

You blushed. You hate how girly you were acting.

He chuckled a little darkly.

"If you liked the others I would have killed them. You're mine."

The threat should have scared you or sent off warning bells but instead you wrapped your arms around him and took in his scent.

"I know."

He pulled you away and you saw him have a crazy look on his face.

"So about that interview," he smiled with all traces of evil insanity gone.

"Can we do it later?" you yawned,"I'm a little tired."

He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

As your eyes closed you heard him talk.

"If you make me jealous again _ I'll kill whoever it is and punish you. You're mine now and there's no escape."

Your eyes close and consciousness slipped away.

"I love you," he kissed you and you fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ugh! No idea where I was going with this on. Akashi and reader's feeling felt like they were all over the place ;-;

Shout out to a certain person who PM (Didn't know if you wanted your name mentioned) me. Thanks for the idea! 3


	9. Kuroko part2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: Oh my god! I felt so embarrassed writing this! \\\\\ I really hope you guys enjoy it! So who are ya'll fave? Remember I update faster with reviews! Kuroko part 2! ^.o

* * *

Kuroko part2

"Kuroko!" you shouted as you slapped his back.

He was bending over in pain.

"Oi Sempai are you trying to kill Kuroko?" Kagami frowned down at you.

"No. It's not my fault his pain resistance is horrible," you scoffed and looked at the suffering Kuroko.

"Take it easy on him _," Teppei pat your head.

You scowled.

You watched as Kuroko practiced some basketball.

You couldn't help but smile.

Only you seem to see the Phantom no problem.

All of a sudden a girl with pink hair and huge boobs glomped Kuroko.

Your eye twitched.

"Kuroko!" she giggled as she threw herself all over him.

You were flat out glaring at her.

"Oh hi Momoi," he said boredly.

"You're always so cute!" she squealed.

You were plotting her death in your head.

"Oh! _ Senpai," Kuroko waved noticing you.

You waved back and smirked at the girl.

After bothering Kuroko she left.

You watched him a bit more before deciding to leave.

"So who are you to Kuroko?" the pink hair chick from earlier popped up in front of you and demanded.

"It's rude to ask questions without introducing yourself cow," you scowled.

"I'm Momoi, Kuroko's girlfriend," she smirked.

Really now? Kuroko didn't peg you as the cheating type so she must have obviously be lying.

"See you pink cow," you waved.

"Hey! I asked you a question! Also what's with calling me pink cow?!" she hollered.

"So noisy... You aren't an S or M so you don't exist," you frowned.

"Who are you to my Kuroko?!" she got up in your face.

"I'm his Senpai and I suggest you show me more respect brat," you scowled.

She gave you the one over.

Seeming satisfied she left.

You clicked your tongue. You did not like her.

You were sipping vanilla milkshakes at your house.

Who did she think she was? The nerve of that girl!

Your doorbell rang.

"What?!" you threw it open not bothering to look through the peephole.

"Ah _ Senpai I didn't see you after practice is everything okay?" he asked.

You were a little peeved and your S side was coming out but you shoved it down.

"I'm fine. Why did you come?" you sighed.

"I was worried about _ Senpai. You usually walk home with me after practice."

"I was tired."

"But you usually kiss me and bruise my lip so your S needs can be kept under control."

You laughed. He had such a straight face saying that.

"Ney Kuroko I swear you seem more like an M every time I see you," you laughed.

"I'm not an M," he said bluntly.

"So you said," you waved him off.

He just looked at you with that deadpanned expression.

You threw him onto your bed and straddled him.

"I'm going to have to punish you Kuroko," you smirked.

"Why?"

You shoved him against your bed.

"For getting so close with another girl," you scowled as the cow popped into your mind.

"Momoi?"

You kissed him roughly and bit his lip until you tasted a little blood.

"Don't ever say her name," you panted pulling away.

The wound on his lip wasn't deep or big so it would heal eventually.

"So who is she?" you questioned and unbutton his shirt.

Once the annoying piece of cloth was gone you used his tie to bound his hands above your bed rest.

"She's just a friend," he spoke calmly.

You clawed his chest.

He made a pained sound but you ignored it.

"If she's just a friend she shouldn't be throwing herself all over you," you snapped and yanked off his pants and boxer harshly.

He winced.

"_ senpai... I don't like her," he said with such conviction guilt washed over you.

"Sorry," you ran your fingers over the scratch marks and then ran your tongue over it to sooth it.

He moaned as saliva covered the scratch marks.

"You like that?" you smirked up at him.

His eyes were clouded and he nodded.

You were turned on.

You quickly discarded the clothes on your body.

"Kuroko," you kissed him on the lips then stuck your tongue in his mouth.

He moaned as the kissed continued.

You parted for air.

"_ senpai..." he said flushed.

You didn't know what he was going to say after that and you didn't care.

You grabbed a vanilla milkshake and poured it on him.

He jumped as the cool liquid touched him but he was held in place by his tie and you straddling him.

"What are you doing Senpai-"

You began licking off the sweet drink off his body.

He moaned out your name.

"Do you like it Kuroko?" you licked his nipple.

"Ah-Ah! Yes!" he said as his body arched.

You smiled at his reaction.

With your free hand you began running your finger up and down his member.

He threw his head back and moaned.

You continued licking the vanilla shake off of him and pleasuring his erected member.

You had only finished licking his chest and most of his abs clean when he cummed all over himself.

"_ senpai," he looked down at the mess with a blush.

"You got it all over yourself and me Kuroko," you smiled up at him.

He looked away feeling disgusted with himself.

You frowned. You didn't want him to feel disgusted or ashamed.

You quickly went back to using your tongue.

It was getting closer to his member.

The taste of vanilla milkshake and cum filled your mouth.

"_ senpai... S-stop. It's-"

You moaned. You never through the two things tasted so good together.

"You taste so good Kuroko," you spoke to him and stroked his tip.

He sucked in a breath.

"_ senpai," his hands pulled at the restraints.

You poured more vanilla milkshake on him and licked him cleaned when he cummed again and mixed it with the drink.

You looked up at him.

He was panting, eyes drooped and clouded, a red blush colored his face, and sweat was covering his skin.

The heat between your legs was getting hotter.

No one else had ever seen such a tormented face but you.

To make him have such emotions on his face was making you so turned on.

His ragged breathing was making you swoon.

"_ senpai it's my turn," he panted heavily.

"Your turn?" you said lacing your voice with amusement.

He nodded.

"You want me to untie you?" you rested your body on top of his.

"Yes. Please," he moaned.

"Beg," you toy with the tie.

"Please..."

After he begged for a couple of minutes you finally freed him.

You saw the red marks on his skin. It was clear that the restrain had rubbed into his skin deeply.

A smiled played on your lips.

There shouldn't have and burn marks unless he struggled to break free.

"I wonder what would have happened if I used handcuffs," you mumbled as you kissed his wrist.

You wanted to do so much to him but you knew his pain tolerance was crap.

You were then flipped underneath.

You blinked up at him in surprise. You were never on the bottom before.

He then poured a vanilla milkshake on you body.

"Ahh!" you moaned as the cold liquid made your nipples harden.

He wasted not time licking the shake off of you starting at your collar bone.

You moaned as his tongue stayed on your nipples for awhile.

You pulled his hair as his tongue grazed over your nipple back and forth before traveling down the valley of your chest to the other nipple and pleasuring it.

"Kuroko! Oh! Ahh! More!" you moaned as he licked you.

His tongue ran down your stomach and stopped short at your womanhood.

"Kuroko! What are you waiting for?" you raked your nails down his back impatiently.

His tongue barely touched your bud before you juices came out.

You didn't care that You came from barely a touched.

He spread your legs apart and began licking.

You arced your back and moaned.

"_ senpai taste really good with vanilla milkshake too," he said between laps.

You never knew being touched like this was so pleasuring.

He pulled away and you looked down at him.

"Why did you stop?" you panted.

"I'm done," he spoke and positioned himself at your entrance.

You flipped in over.

"I'm the S Kuroko. I'm always on top unless I let you," you purred into his ear.

"_ senpai is too much of an S," he mumbled.

You then kissed his lips then worked your way down.

"And Kuroko you are my M," you smiled.

He began to deny it but you resumed kissing him.

His jawline to his neck and everywhere down.

You made sure to leave some marks along the way where you knew he couldn't cover.

Once you where satisfied you moved back into positioned.

He held your hips to steady you.

"Ready?" you asked.

You didn't wait for his reply before thrusting into him.

You closed your eyes and let out a moan.

It felt so amazing having Kuroko inside of you.

You began thrusting slowly so you could adjust to his size.

"You're so big Kuroko. No one would think so unless they fucked you," you panted.

His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and he didn't reply.

You began trusting faster.

Feeling him enter and exit you at such a pace made the heat in your stomach boil.

"So close Kuroko," you panted.

Just a bit more-

"Ahhhh~!" you moaned as your walls tighten around him.

You fell limp next to him.

You looked the sex you really did.

You just wished Kuroko loved you. It was hard to tell what he was think when he always had that deadpan expression on.

"I told you _ senpai. I don't mind pain if it makes you happy," he spoke as if reading your thoughts.

"Why are you so willing to go along with my S needs?" you sighed.

"Because-" he looked away with a blush.

"Because what?" you went to the other side of him to see his face.

"Because I love you senpai," he blushed.

You kissed him,"If you keep looking like that I won't be able to hold back."

"I told you I don't mind."

"Kuroko I could be more Sadistic and I'm not sure your weak body can handle it," you smiled and shook your head.

"I don't mind..."

"Kuroko you ARE an M."

"I'm not. I just love you," he frowned.

You chuckled,"I love you too... There's so much I want to do now since I don't have to hold back."

He smiled and rested a hand on your waist.

He kissed you then rested his head against the pillow.

You smiled at his sleeping form.

Oh the next time you two have sex there's going to be a whip and a few other things... Just thinking about it made you turned on.

* * *

A/N: I repeat I am not an S or M so I have no idea if I wrote their roles well or not and on top of that this stupid writer's block is killing the creativity T^T

!REVIEW!


	10. Murasakibara part2

Murasakibara pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

A/N: Murasakibara's part 2! I wanted to add something but then I remembered the reader with Murasakibara didn't like sweets...Anyway enjoy! ^.o

A/N: Don't forget to review! ~(•.•)~

Murasakibara part2

You were doing morning patrol and everything was was like every other day.

You beat up heavy offenders and punished light offenders.

You were actually feeling normal then it happened.

You saw Murasakibara taking some kind of snack out of a grocery bag.

You slowly and smoothy diverted your attention in a different direction.

Someone threw trash and missed.

"No littering!" you shouted hitting the student's head.

"Oww! Why me?! Murasakibara's eating snacks!"

"Don't try to make me look away so you can escape!" you growled,"First time offenders get a warning."

"Hitting me is a warning?" he hissed to his friend as you walked away:

"That's _ dude the ice queen."

You spent the whole day repeating the process:

1) See Murasakibara eating snacks  
2)Slowly and smoothly look away so you don't have to talk to him  
3) see some other rule breaker and beat them up  
4) walk away from Murasakibara's direction  
5) Repeat

You clutched your head.

"That stupid giant. He's purposely trying to get my attention!" you hissed.

The whole day he was trying to get you to punish him! He kept getting in your line of sight while eating a snack very slowly and noticeably!

"It's so fucking tiring!"

You didn't want people to think you were letting rule breakers go so easily. You just reallly didn't want to talk to him!

"Crack!"

"Thunk!"

You panted as another body dropped to the ground unconscious.

Lately students from other schools have been coming to Yosen and trying to take it over but you have been kicking their butts one by one.

Today was the most tiring since there seem to be a lot of them today.

You wiped the sweat off of your forehead. Those guys actually caused you to sweat.

"I'm going to shower then go home," you scrunched up your nose.

In the locker room you took off your jacket.

Someone grabbed you from behind.

"Hey!" you shouted and turned to glare at the person.

Your eyes widen seeing Murasakibara.

"You aren't allowed in here idiot!" you blurted angrily.

"You've been avoiding me," he glared.

"No I haven't," you lied.

"Don't lie. I kept trying to get your attention today," he scowled.

"So you were breaking the rules on purpose!" you glared.

"Himuro told me to just talk to you since you kept running away," he leaned close to you.

"Wait. Back up," you looked away.

You were covered in sweat.

"Why?" he then placed both of his arms on booths sides of you, trapping you.

"You aren't allowed in here and I'm going to take a shower," you said.

"Why were you avoiding me today?" he asked completely ignoring what you said.

You blinked at him shocked.

"You basically raped me yesterday and now you're asking me why I'm avoiding you?"

He actually looked guilty.

"Do you hate me?"

You open your mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I'm all sweaty so I'm going to take a shower. Please leave," you turned around to hide the blush on your face.

You heart was beating like crazy and you didn't want him to see how much he effected you.

"_-chin," he whispered in your ear.

You frozed up.

He kisser your neck.

"Don't! I'm all sweaty," you pressed yourself against the wall.

"You taste good," he ran his tongue down your neck.

"No! Stop!" you squeezed your eyes shut.

He wrapped your arms around you and squeezed.

"Let me go," you said half heartedly.

He began kissing the nape of your neck and towards your shoulder.

"Don't," you squirmed.

With one hand he turned on the shower.

"What are you-"

"You wanted a shower. Are you fine now?" he asked turning you around.

"Huh?"

The warm water was soaking both of you.

"I can't wash myself if you're here-"

He cut you off with a kiss.

"The sweat's gone," he smiled a little.

You blushed.

He pressed his forehead to yours and looked at you.

You were panting a little and a flush was on your face.

He was waiting for you to do something.

Slowly you pressed your fingers to the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

He responded immediately.

His lips were so firm and kissing you.

When you felt like you were almost out of breath his tongue made it's way into your mouth.

Surprised by the gesture you moaned.

His tongue wrestled with yours before moving on to the rest of your mouth.

You were beginning to need air so you tried to pull away but he leaned forward.

You tried to push him back but he hugged you tighter.

After that you used a lot of force.

You only manage to push him away a few inches and you gasped for air.

"I need air!" you glared at him and panted.

He blinked at you a little cluelessly.

"You're lungs are bigger than mine so I need air a lot sooner than you," you explained.

He didn't respond for awhile so you looked up at him.

He was staring down at you.

"What?" you asked.

"Pokia dots," he said simply.

You felt your face turn a deep red as you looked down.

Your blouse was completely soaked and completely see through.

You covered yourself.

"Don't look!"

He just stared at you.

"I'll hit you," you glared.

He pulled your bow loose then took it off.

"What are you planning?" you demanded.

He hesitated at your blouse's button.

He had a look of confliction in his eyes and a deep scowl on his face.

"Murasakibara?" you asked feeling more nervous.

He began unbuttoning your blouse until there was nothing more on the blouse to unbutton.

He began kissing and licking your exposed skin.

As he began kissing lower he lifted you up to eye level.

"Murasakibara," you moaned knotting your fingers in his hair.

He was now holding your thighs to keep you up.

"Mmm?" he said between kisses but didn't slow down.

"Ah!" you let out a gasp as he nip you gently.

You were beginning to feel hot and the steam from the shower wasn't helping.

All of a sudden he stopped and placed you onto the ground.

You leaned against the tile wall for support.

Wondering why he stopped you looked up at him with hazy eyes.

He ran a hand through his soaked hair before beginning to unbutton his soaked shirt.

You saw his muscles move as he did so.

The wet shirt clinging to him was making it look more hot for some reason.

Once his shirt was completely unbutton you saw his very tone torso.

Your knees knocked together.

"_-chin?" he raised an eyebrow.

You couldn't tell if he was messing with you or not.

"Huh?"

You missed what he was saying as you watched his long fingers undid his belt and undid his pants.

He had pitched quite a large tent.

"_-chin," he repeated huskily.

"Huh?" you looked up at him.

"Your turn."

"My... Turn?" you blinked confused.

"Last time," he looked away shamefully.

Oh! He probably meant he forced himself on you last time and now he was trying to make it up to you.

"Murasakibara," you whispered.

He looked at you.

You stood on your toes and gave him a quick kiss and trailed your fingers down his abs.

His body became rigid.

Shyly you tugged down his pants and boxers.

In front of you was his big and throbbing member.

"_-chin," he panted.

His fists were against the wall and his head bent down looking at you.

You slowly slip your mouth over his member.

He let out a deep moan.

Your tongue ran over the huge length and his body trembled.

Feeling less shy you began bobbing your head.

"_-chin I'm-"

You pulled out knowing what he was going to say but he cummed all over you.

"Gomen," he blushed looking down at you.

You slowly licked his cum off of your lips while looking at him.

The water from the shower was washing the rest of his cum off of you.

"No fair _-chin," he pushed you up the wall slightly,"Don't tease me like that."

You smiled.

So even Murasakibara could feel flustered and shy.

He frowned at you.

His hands rested on the waistband of your skirt.

There was that conflicted look again.

You grabbed his face and made it look at you.

You gave him a serious look before kissing him fiercely.

Once you broke free he looked at you with surprise.

"I'm not mad at you so quit worrying," you scowled.

A smile broke onto his face.

He slipped your skirt and underwear off and let it dropped to the floor.

"Ready _-chin?" he whispered in your ear.

You nodded.

His hands gripped your thighs harder as he began thrusting into you with a strong force.

You threw you head back and cried out in pleasure as his member entered you.

His size was so big but instead of hurting you it was giving you an unbelievable amount of pleasure.

Each time he thrusted into you, you 'ah' in pleasure.

The echo in the shower room was making you more turned on.

You buried you face into the nape of his neck to muffle your moans of pleasure and trying to control your trembling body.

He had been thrusting for awhile and now you wanted him to go faster.

"_-chin?" he asked slowing down.

"F-Faster. D-Don't stop," your voice pleaded almost desperately.

You felt his member grow bigger inside of you as he began thrusting into you at a very powerful and fast rate.

He hit a lot of your sweet spots and you cried out his name every time he did.

"Are you close _-chin?" he panted.

You could only manage a nod.

He was now hitting your sweet spots only and you were feeling very light headed.

With each thrust you felt him get bigger.

You weren't sure how he was able to fit in you but you didn't care at the moment. Everything he was doing was making you feel so good.

Then you felt his load enter you.

"Ah!" you said feeling his warmth spread throughout your womanhood.

Two more thrust and you felt yourself get an orgasm.

Your walls tighten around his member and you cried/moaned out.

It sent a ripple of pleasure through you.

He pulled out and you both sat on the floor across from each other panting heavily.

Then he sneezed.

"You'll catch a cold," you spoke,"Did you bring a change of clothes?"

"No," was his blunt reply.

"Then why did you let yourself get soaked?" you asked.

"I wanted to be with you," he blushed.

"I only have one towel so we'll have to share-" you got up to leave but he pulled you into him in a hug.

"Warm me up," he said mumbling into you shoulder.

"Geez you're so childish. Why did I fall for an idiot like you," you sighed.

He kissed the nape of your neck and tighten his arms around you.

"A few more minutes," he said.

"Fine," you smiled as you leaned into him.

His whole frame covered you and you naturally fitted against him.

You let yourself relax into his embrace as the shower kept the room steamy.

A/N: Oh god I actually really like this chapter. I only had to tweak some things around. Sorry for the long update! Hope this makes up for it! So I have a few ideas... :}


End file.
